saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kheper Kamen
Kheper Kamen '(ケパー仮面 ''Kepā Kamen), otherwise known as the '''Golden Prophet, is a masked supernatural figure present in many Sauhpeessian myths and Denist literature. As the Sauhpeessian god, he covers the domains of magic, fate, prophecies, occult arts, and mysteries. He is a patron of teachers, occultists, magicians and mystics, an aspect shared with his Denist interpretation. Names Kheper Kamen consists of an Egyptian word meaning "Change" and a Japanese word meaning "Mask". His primary title is "The Golden Prophet" (金先知 Jīn Xiānzhī / Kin Senchi). He uses this name in the Tales of Burning Orient Immortals. Basoolean Denists exclusively use this title to refer to him. He is also known as the First Derpman (Ayepeessee : "Enlightened Sage"), who brought about the Naziran Era and foretold of the rise of Daniss. Interestingly he shares this title with the proto-historical Sauh Knight, the King of Derps. In some obscure texts he is called "Golden Demonic Pharaoh" and "Pharaoh of Pain". This probably refers to his appearance and his legion of demons. He is also called the "God of Ultimate Outcomes", "Author of the Paofolio" and in his bestial warform, "Ultra Porky". Appearance In the sacred texts and illustrations, Kheper Kamen is portrayed as a large, portly man wearing an elaborate set of golden armor, his entire body covered in bandages and gold. He wears a golden mask with a placid expression, and a Pharaoh's headdress, with a tiny statue seated on a miniature golden throne that serves as his crown. A Vermilion cape hangs from his large golden metal pauldrons to complete his wear. Not a single spot of skin is revealed. Kheper Kamen is usually depicted with his legion of demons, either as a writhing cloud, or as a floating mass surrounding his form. His favored weapon is a golden metal staff. It's head popularly takes the form of a large Isis knot, owing to his supposed patron. It has the capability to freely change shape, though he himself states that such transformations are at the whims of the capricious fates. In some cases, he is seen holding a tome called the 'Paofolio'. This mysterious 'book of all magic' is his personal relic, much like the Uddex Cotartos of Daniss. Though apparently not as cosmically abstract in nature as the 'Book of All Things', no one actually knows what the Paofolio looks like. Thus, it is usually portrayed as a book, a scroll, a slab, and sometimes as a tablet computer. Kheper Kamen is a god of magic, and thus is known as a shapeshifter in his legends. However, he always maintains some kind of clue to his origin as part of his own aesthetics, like a signature of some sort. Usually these clues are tailored so that those he fools with his shapeshifting only realize the fact after he achieves whatever it is he set out to do in that form. His most popular alternate form is a gigantic, winged, dark boar called 'Ultra Porky', which some call his 'warform'. As part of his signature above, he usually keeps his golden mask as a sort of forehead ornament on the beast. Powers and Abilities Kheper Kamen's primary title is the 'God of Ultimate Outcomes', and the bulk of his divine powers lie in the domain of fate, probability, and causality. He is also a god of magic and is known for his myriad powers. He is nigh-omniscient, capable of scrying almost anywhere within (though he hints he can also scry beyond) the multiverse of Nazira, even perceiving events in the past, present or future. Rather than prophesying an accurate future, he is capable of scrying multiple highly possible futures and 'picking' the most desirable one to happen. It is said he is constantly in this state, watching the multiple threads of fate and guiding its events, though it is likely that he only does this during dire moments. When using the Loom of Fate with the conjunction of the Norns, his powers cross dimensions and the laws of time and space. He is able to 'connect' worldshards together and bind them into a single universe, and can easily make portals from one point to another in the multiverse. Alternate forms As stated above, Kheper Kamen likes to shapeshift, but always has some kind of clue that gives away his true origin. Usually these clues are only recognized in retrospect, since he tailors such clues to the beings he wishes to fool. He is also capable of compounding this capability with various illusions. Ultra Porky His Ultra Porky form only has a few legends tied to it since the god rarely engages in physical conflict, and some legends say that he must imbibe a special chicharon (a kind of pork rind snack) to achieve this state. Despite this, its massive size, overwhelming strength and surprising mobility makes it easily capable of flattening a city block in an instant. Relics He is known for his many tools and relics. In one of his legends, he overwhelmed a minor god of war in a mock skirmish in which both parties summoned warriors to assist them. Kheper Kamen, who had lesser capabilities in physical combat, was forced to summon a wraith-like 'dark angel' by using feather's from Daniss himself. This dark angel singlehandedly overwhelmed all the monstrous beings brought forth by the war god. Later, in a separate crisis, Kheper Kamen equipped his horde of demons with various trinkets with and made them perform strange rituals, one of which allowed him to transform into Ultra Porky. Paofolio He is the author of the Paofolio, the 'Book of all Magic', which he claims he wrote after setting out and learning all the magic in the world. The Paofolio is a mysterious tome, which apparently contains the secrets to all magic, though how this information is stored and transmitted is unknown. In a legend, it was used by the Sauh gods to instantly learn abilities that they previously never had, though Kheper Kamen immediately restricted access to it after they drew too deeply from its powers. Eternal Teatime However, despite the popularity of the Paofolio, Kheper Kamen has an (arguably) more potent and equally mysterious relic known as the Monocle of Eternal Teatime, which has the almighty power of temporarily stopping violence in what can only be described as 'sub-time'.